historias de ciudad metal
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: esta es mi nueva historia , aqui pondre historias de personajes diferentes, disfruten y pongan reviews


Historias de Metal City

La aventura de Kyoya:

Kyoya iba caminando por beypark y como estaba cansado en lugar de convatir el se sento a ver a los ninos que jugaban beyblade y habia un pequeno que no era muy bueno pero era perseverante , una hora despues kyoya decidio irse pero cuando hiba por el parque decidio terminar con lo que pasaba

Kyoya: puedes salir nino , se que estas ahi

Nino: como supiste que te seguia?

Kyoya : lo supe hace cinco cuadras , queria ver cuanto durabas, como te llamas?

Nino: Me llamo Mako

Kyoya: porque me sigues?

Mako: porque eres kyoya el blaider legendario de la primavera, y quiero convatir contra ti, para probar que soy fuerte!

Kyoya: no puedes ni vencer a los debiluchos de beypark , que te hace pensar que puedes vencerme o almenos mantener un convate conmigo?

Mako: pero quiero intentarlo!

Kyoya: como quieras luego no digas que no te lo adverti

Kyoya : 3

Mako: 2

Kyoya y Mako: 1, LET IT RIT!

Ambos empezaron a convatir y no pasaron ni 15 segundos para que kyoya venciera a mako , pero mako no se rendia y se volvia a levantar , convatieron como 18 veces hasta que mako no se pudo levantar y entonces kyoya ya no quiso convatir

Kyoya: lo ves esto no fue mas que una perdida de tiempo

Mako: no...(jadeando) ...otra vez...no me rendire tan facil!

Entonces mako cayo desmallado y kyoya lo ayudo hasta que el desperto

Mako: he...que paso?

Kyoya: te desmallaste ... ten come esto, debes tener hambre despues de eso. (dijo despues de darle un sandwich)

Mako: gracias, pero porque lo haces?

Kyoya: eso no importa , quieres mejorar o no?

Mako: he?

Kyoya: pues tu entrenamiento inicia ahora

Mako: si!

Entonces kyoya entreno a mako toda la tarde y ambos se sorprendieron de cuanto mejoro en unas cuantas horas, hasta fue capas de sostener un convate con kyoya.

Kyoya: no puedo creer que hallas mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo, quieres descansar?

Mako: (jadeando) si

Se quedaron en el parque descansando

Mako: ten kyoya , te traje una soda

Kyoya: gracias

Mako: oye , porque me ayudas tanto si ni me conoces?

Kyoya: bueno...pues...(sonrrojado) supongo que me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad

Mako: manana voy a beypark a retar a esos chicos otra vez puedes venir a verme?

Kyoya: si , ire pero si mis amigos me ven contigo finje que no me conoces , ok?

Mako: ahh ok, me tengo que ir adios amigo

Despues mako abrazo a kyoya y se fue , kyoya no pudo evitar sonreir .

Fin.

La aventura de Madoka

Madoka habia salido al mercado temprano parecia que buscaba cosas para una ocasion especial , ella estaba en un lugar donde un senor vendia cosas tejidas muy lindas , pero le interesaban las cestas y escogio una con hermosas decoraciones de flores

Vendedor: esta es ideal para un picnic romantico

Madoka: no es un picnic romantico , pero es una ocasion especial , gracias que tenga un lindo dia.

Paro al ver unas hermosas flores y compro unas muy bonitas

Vendedora: unas lindas flores para una linda jovencita

Madoka sonrio pero encontro a una nina llorando y a su mama tratando de calmarla

Madoka: que le pasa ?

Mama de la nina: su padre es soldado y hoy es su cumpleanos y no podra estar aqui

Madoka: ah..sabes mi papa tampoco esta mucho conmigo pero el me enseno una cancion para recordarlo siempre, quieres oirla?

Nina: si ( con lagrimas en los ojos)

Madoka: (cantando) ensima de un tranquilo bosque...una estrella solitaria brilla... canta una cancion de amor... El viento sopla sobre la hierba..., dame la mano mi dulce amor que yo no te dejare... iremos juntos a un bello jardin en donde las rosas siempre crecen... el sol se esta alejando por hoy pero en mi mano guardo sus rayos.. , son para ti , son para ti mi dulce amor que yo no me ire...

La pequena nina sonrio despues de la hermosa cancion, la abrazo y despues su mama se la llevo y madoka decidio seguir su camino y vio unos ninos jugando beyblade pero cuando un bey salio volando rompio la ventana y los ninos se asustaron y querian salir corriendo pero madoka los detuvo y les dijo algo

Madoka: a veces es mejor enfrentar los problemas y tratar de remediarlos para que no termine en un problema mayor

Nino: si , pero...(en ese momento se escucho un rugido de furia)

Senor: CUANDO SALGA LA VENTANA NO SERA LO UNICO QUE ESTE ROTO!

Madoka: pero en este caso es mejor correr, CORRAN!

Nino: si, MAS VALE AQUI CORRIO QUE AQUI MURIO!

Entonces ella y los ninos se fueron corriedo y ella termino se detuvo y siguio caminando hasta que un chico se le atraveso enfrente.

Chico: hola , que hace una lindura como tu comprando sus propias flores?

Madoka: y... que pretendes tu?

Chico: pues invitarte a salir , no es obvio intento pedirte una cita

Madoka: por lo que veo no sabes como

Chico : lo se soy un fracasado en esto, solo quiero saber como invitar a una chica para poder invitar a mi mejor amiga a salir

Madoka: bien, yo te ayudare

Chico: enserio?, perdon me llamo Shi

Madoka: yo soy madoka

Shi: y bien como empezamos?

Madoka: bien primero, dejame arreglar tu cabello, cambia tu postura, toma ( dandole una de sus flores) dale esto , no olvides que darle un lindo detalle le demostrara tu ternura y recuerda solo se tu mismo y no olvides lo que sientes por ella , ok?

Shi: ok, lo hare gracias nadie nunca me quiso ayudar en nada

Madoka: de nada , nunca es malo recibir una pequena ayuda , adios

Shi: adios , y gracias

Madoka vio tener exito a shi con esa linda chica y no pudo evitar sonreir, Despues ella se fue caminando hasta que en un lugar lleno de flores, arboles y muchas plantas hermosas y se quedo en un arbol con un columpio ,al frente del arbol acomodo una foto de un hombre muy feliz con una nina en sus hombros y tambien puso unas velas y las flores que compro.

Madoka: feliz cumpleanos padre, lamento no poder haberte ayudado a ti, (cantando con lagrimas en los ojos)ensima de un tranquilo bosque...una estrella solitaria brilla ... canta una cancion de amor, El viento sopla sobre la hierba, ...dame la mano mi dulce amor que yo no te dejare... iremos juntos a un bello jardin en donde las rosas siempre crecen..., el sol se esta alejando por hoy pero en mi mano guardo sus rayos.. , son para ti, son para ti mi dulce amor que yo no me ire...

Fin.

La aventura de ryuga

Ryuga estaba con kenta trabajando en el cafe de la mama de kenta que bueno ahora tambien era su mama aunque el no se acostumbraba a llamarle asi, y el despues de entregarle a alguien un pastel fue con kenta a preguntarle algo

Ryuga: kenta tu sabes quien esa chica?

Kenta: no , porque?

Ryuga: no a dejado de mirarme , es un poco sospechoso , talves es ayudante de alguien?

Kenta: debes estar bromeando

Ryuga: a que te refieres?

Kenta: es obvio, ella viene muy seguido , y cada vez que viene no deja de mirarte , es obvio que le interesas deberias invitarla a salir

Ryuga: que?, ni siquiera la conosco y... yo nunca he tenido una cita

Kenta: pues es tu oportunidad , mira viene hacia aqui

Ryuga: que?

Entonces la chica se acerco hacia ellos muy nerviosa

Chica: gracias por el cafe..

Kenta: de nada

Chica: oye como te llamas? (mirando a ryuga)

Ryuga: yo soy...ryuga

Chica: yo.. (sonrojada) soy Kate...tu quisieras ...( jugando con los dedos)...salir alguna ves a comer algo claro, como amigos es todo

Ryuga: yo (sonrojado) ...bueno yo...

Kenta: claro que el quiere ir!

Ryuga: espera que?

Kenta: esta noche, a las 8:00 pm se veran aqui afuera para ir a su cita

Ryuga: kenta! QUE CARAJO!

Kate: entonces ...nos vemos aqui a las 8:00 adios!

Ryuga: que acaba de pasar?! , kenta date por muerto!

Kenta: matame despues, tenemos que arreglarte

Ryuga: y no puedo ir asi?

Kenta: claro, que no , dejame llamar a madoka para que nos ayude

Ryuga: porque ella?

Kenta: entonces prefieres que mama nos ayude?

Ryuga: esta bien , llama a madoka

Kenta y madoka tardaron mucho en arreglar a ryuga y en decirle como comportarse, el no dejaba de sentirse nervioso aunque tratara de ocultarlo despues ya era la hora de la cita y lo mandaron a el frente del cafe entonces se quedo sin aliento al ver a kate con su vestido azul, su negro y hermoso cabello suelto , su sueter blanco y su lindo rostro, el tambien iba muy diferente , vestia una camisa negra de botones , unos jeans, zapatos negros , y sin su chaqueta de siempre incluso sin ese adorno en su frente de siempre.

Ryuga: te.. ves muy bien(sonrojado)

Kate: tu tambien

Ryuga: a mi amig- ...a mi hermano y a su amiga les tomo toda la tarde arreglarme

Kate: yo pienso que valio la pena.. bien a donde quieres ir

Ryuga: podriamos ir a cenar

Kate: si , conosco un lindo lugar

Ryuga: entonces.. vamos (dijo despues de ofrecerle la mano)

Ellos dos fueron a comer a un restaurante de fideos, y el noto que ella comia como un chico

Ryuga: tu... comes mucho como para ser una chica

Kate: ahh..gracias?, Oye no te habia visto nunca por el cafe de la senora shiori , ademas pense que el pequenin era hijo unico , pero sin embargo no dejas de parecerme familiar

Ryuga: bueno... la verdad es que la senora shiori me adopto hace unos meses, y tambien creo que te he visto

Kate: talves hemos convatido... eres blaider?

Ryuga: yo...no , no lo soy

Kate: bien tal vez solo te vi caminando o algo asi

Ryuga: si eso debe ser, oye que tienes en el brazo?( dijo mirando una cicatriz de quemadura en su brazo)

Kate: ah esto?, me la hizo alguien en una batalla bey, ya no recuerdo a ese chico solo recuerdo que tenia una risa maniatica, y lo llamaban emperador dragon, tengo mucha suerte por un momento pense que ese loco me quemaria viva..

Ryuga: ah...

Kate: oye, quiero llevarte a mi lugar favorito de la ciudad se llama la fuente de las lamparas

Ryuga: ok

En ese momento kate se llevo a ryuga a un lugar donde habia una fuente pero sin saber que todas las lamparas de gas estaban apagadas

Kate: ( corriendo) es un lugar muy hermoso, veces las lamparas se reflejan en el agua y...( despues miro el lugar) oh no, las apagaron

Ryuga miro su rostro de decepcion y luego le pidio un favor

Ryuga: cierra los ojos, sin trampas

Kate: ok ( cerro los ojos)

Ryuga lanzo su L-Drago y encendio fuego en las lamparas

Ryuga: ahora abrelos

Kate: wow...

se maravillo por el hermoso lugar , despues se puso mas cerca de ryuga pero el puso algo enfrente de ella

Ryuga: toma es un cupon para un cafe y un pastel gratis, mi mama opina que eres su mejor clienta

Kate: gracias pero, ahora tu cierra lo ojos

El hizo lo que ella dijo y ella se inclino y beso a ryuga , el despues le regreso el beso pero de pronto abrio los ojos y se separo de ella

Kate: que pasa?

Ryuga: es complicado, me tengo que ir, adios!

Ryuga se fue corriendo hasta llegar a casa donde , kenta con la pijama puesta se salio de su cuarto y fue con el

Kenta: como estuvo tu cita?

Ryuga evito contacto visual con el y se encerro en su cuarto pero despues el entre abrio la puerta y dijo algo

Ryuga: estuvo agradable

Kenta solo se rio un poquito y volvio a su cuarto

Fin

La aventura de Tsubassa y Yu

Un dia Tsubassa y Yu estaban en el centro comercial

Tsubassa: no puedo creer que tenga que venir aqui a cuidarte

Yu: te dije que yo podia venir solo

Tsubassa: claro que no, eres solo un nino pequeno

Yu: ya deja de llamarme asi!

Tsubassa: como quieras , porque estamos aqui de todas formas?

Yu: es un secreto

Tsubassa: y cuando nos vamos?

Yu: como en una hora

Tsubassa: que una hora! , te tendre que cuidar aqui por una hora?!

Yu: si quieres te puedes ir!

Tsubassa: que mas quisiera!

Yu: pues vete , a ver si asi consigues novia!

Tsubassa: tu que sabes sobre eso?! eres solo un pequenin!

Yu: ya deja de llamarme asi!

Tsubassa: como quieras!

Ambos estuvieron enojados por un buen rato, mientras pasaba esa hora, tsubassa espero a yu en algunas tiendas y aguantando sus rabietas, el estaba llegando a su limite, pero el colmo fue cuando yu estaba en la fuente de los deseos sosteniendo la moneda y pensando un deseo por casi 20 minutos, y tsubassa llego a su limite

Tsubassa: es suficiente! ( dijo despues de arrebatarle la moneda a yu y estirando la mano arriba para que no pudiera alcanzarla)

Yu: REGRESAMELA!

Tsubassa: no , ya perdi mucho tiempo, que pudiera usar para estar con eagle

Yu: pues largate con tu estupida aguila!, no te necesito!

Tsubassa: que bien porque yo desearia que no fueramos amigos! (despues arrojo la moneda a la fuente)

Despues yu se enojadisimo lejos de tsubassa y tsubassa empezo a caminar igual de enojado lejos de yu, Mientras que yu no dejaba de correr, despues recibio una llamada

Yu: hola?

Llamada: su pedido esta listo

Yu: gracias, voy para alla

Despues el salio de la tienda con una bolsa el ya tenia planeado irse pero unos abusivos se le pusieron enfrente

Abusivo: hola, dinos algo tu eres Yu Tendo?

Yu: si, y eso que?

Abusivo: nada solo quiero retarte a una batalla, y si gano me daras tu bey

Yu: y si me reuso?

Abusivo: que tienes miedo? , o necesitas de tu ninera de simpre?

Yu: no yo no necesito a tsubassa para que me defienda!

Abusivo: entonces, 3

Yu: 2

Abusivo y Yu: 1, LET IT RIT!

Yu vencio con facilidad a ese tonto , y se puso muy feliz

Yu: ha! sabia que no necesitaba que tsubassa me defendiera

Abusivo: no tan rapido!, chicos sujetenlo!

Los amigos de ese idiota lo sujetaron sin darle lugar donde escapar y le quitaron su bey , despues cuando el intento recuperarlo uno de ellos lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que callera y despues lo empezaron a patear, Yu estaba a punto de perder la conciencia , hasta que vio un bey frente a el

Abusivo: tu quien eres?

Chico misterioso: eagle!, CHOQUE ALA DE METAL!

Ese chico, resulto ser tsubassa quien dejo inconcientes a esos tarados y tan rapido lo hizo se fue con yu

Tsubassa: yu, estas bien?

Yu: porque te importa? (quitandose las lagrimas de los ojos) dijiste que ya no querias ser mi amigo

Tsubassa: perdoname, yo estaba muy enojado y dije cosas que no eran ciertas, la razon de que vine contigo aqui es porque queria cuidarte , y despues me colmaste la paciencia, pero no es excusa para decir lo que te dije, lo lamento

Yu: no importa , yo tambien dije cosas que no debia, y la razon de que queria venir aqui solo era para recojer tu sorpresa

Tsubassa: mi sorpresa?

Yu: si ( despues le dio una bolsa con un lanzador)

Tsubassa: un lanzador nuevo

Yu: si mira, lo grabaron , dice: para mi hermano mayor

Tsubassa: hermano mayor?

Yu: si, esque, siempre te he considerado como mi hermano mayor , porque tu siempre me has cuidado y como mi familia esta lejos tu eres como mi hermano, Estas enojado?

Tsubassa: como podria enojarme?, yo tambien te considero mi hermanito

Yu: enserio?

Tsubassa: si ( puso la mano en la cabeza de yu y revolvio su cabello) ...vamos a casa

Yu: si!

Fin

La aventura de Ginga

Un dia el estaba en la estacion de trenes y se le notaba muy emocionado, por ver a la persona que iba llegando , quien resultaba ser su primo Hiroto, un rato despues de esperar hiroto ya habia llegado

Ginga: Hiroto!

Hiroto: eh..Hola ginga!.. como esta mi pequeno primo?

Ginga: como que pequeno?.. yo soy mayor que tu!

Hiroto: si pero yo soy mas alto

Ginga: tenemos la misma altura, cara de insecto!

Hiroto: trasero de mono!

Ginga: aliento de moco!

Hiroto: como los viejos ?

Ginga: si..ven aqui torpe (le dijo antes de darle un abraso)

Hiroto: nos vamos?, estoy emocionado por conocer la ciudad y a tus amigos

Ellos se fueron de la estacion de trenes y llegaron a la WBBA, donde hiroto saludo a su tio

Ryo: que bien que estas aqui no te veia desde que eras muy pequeno!

Ginga: nos sorprendimos cuando llamaste

Ryo: aproposito porque viniste?

Hiroto: pues, por esto! (dijo antes de mostrar un volante de un torneo de beyblade)

Ginga: es cierto el torneo de manana...espera, entraste?

Hiroto: si, he estado entrenando desde hace mucho para demostrarte mi fuerza y cuando supe que estarias en este torneo tenia que entrar

Ginga: entonces, porque no me lo demuestras ahora?

Hiroto: no, te lo demostrare manana

Ginga: bien , pues preparate porque no tendre piedad

Hiroto: quien no tendra piedad sere yo!

Hiroto paso el dia conociendo la ciudad y a los amigos de ginga, despues cayo la noche y tenian que dormir y decidieron dormir como cuando eran ninos, en la misma cama , lo malo es que tenian los pies del otro en la cara

Ginga: esto me trae muchos recuerdos

Hiroto: tienes razon porque tus pies apestan igual que antes

Ginga: los tuyos huelen peor, creo que no te los lavas desde que eramos ninos

Hiroto: hahahahahahhhah

Ginga: hahahhahaaaahahhaha...

Hiroto: oye, puedo mostrarte algo ginga?

Ginga: ...DEJENERADO, FUERA DE MI CAMA!

Hiroto: que?!, no pervertido, queria mostrarte esto ( le mostro un earth tigris)

Ginga: wow, oye ese no es el bey de tu padre?

Hiroto: si el me lo dio para llegar a ser tan fuerte como el

Ginga: si ,se lo que le siente, ( le mostro a big bang pegasus)

Hiroto: lo se, un minuto ese no es el bey de tu padre

Ginga: bien lo era, pero.. sucedieron muchas cosas

Hiroto: pues cuentamelo todo

Ginga: ok

Pasaron como 2 horas hablando sobre las aventuras de ginga

Hiroto: wow, nunca pense que habias tenido tantas experiencias , eso explica porque eres tan fuerte

Ginga: si pero recuerda , que lo importante no es la fuerza de ataque o resistencia de un bey , lo que decide una batalla al final es el espiritu del blaider

Hiroto: ahh..bien buenas noches manana tenemos un largo dia

Ginga: buenas noches

Al siguiente dia , el torneo empezo y ambos lucharon duro para llegar a las finales , y su batalla empezo , mientras sus amigos los veian desde las gradas

Kenta: estoy muy emocionado seguro hiroto es muy fuerte

Madoka: si , este sera un buen convate

Benkei: espero que empieze ya

DJ: Bienvenidos!, llego la hora que todos esperabamos! En esta esquina: el unico , el incomparable, el blaider legendario! Ginga! en esta otra esquina el asombroso , el indominable! Hiroto!

Despues empezo el convate:

Hiroto: 3

Ginga: 2

Ginga y Hiroto: 1, LET IT RIP!

Ginga: vamos pegasus!

Hiroto: demuestrale de que estamos hechos tigris!

Tigris empezo a atacar con gran fuerza, pero pegasus empezo a repeler los ataques y lanzo a tigris

Hiroto: una vez mas!

Ginga: te estoy esperando, vamos pegasus, ataca!

Hiroto: no tan rapido! vamos tigris!

Tigris esquivo el ataque de pegasus y despues lo ataco

Ginga: pegasus! resiste!

Hiroto: que te parece ahora primito!

Ginga: no cantes victoria, pegasus! Shooting start attack!

Hiroto: oh no, resiste tigris!

Tigris logro resistir el ataque pero se le notaba debil , ya estaba sucumbiendo ante pegasus

Hiroto: oh no que hago, debo recordar lo que dijo ginga anoche

**FLASHBACK**

**Ginga: DEJENERADO FUERA DE MI CAMA!**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hiroto: no eso no , talves era...

**FLASHBACK**

**Ginga: Nunca adivinaras que encontre ayer en mi calcetin...adelante adivina!**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Hiroto: no , pero claro era...**

**FLASHBACK**

**Ginga: lo que decide una batalla al final es el espiritu del blaider**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Hiroto: claro debo concentrarme ,( se quedo petrificado mirando a tigris, pensando) Perder no es una opcion, vine desde muy lejos para probarle a mi primo mi fuerza, pero ahora tigris y yo le debemos mostrar nuestro espiritu blaider, Ahora trigis dejame pelear a tu lado **

**Una aura naranja empezo a verce alrededor de hiroto y de tigris**

**Ginga: no se que pasa, pero empieza a ponerse interesante arriba pegasus! , ( pegasus estaba en el aire preparandose para su ataque) Explosive pegasus attack !**

**Hiroto : este es mi espiritu blaider gingas, vamos tigris ! Earthquake heart pride!**

**Ginga: vamos pegasus!**

**Hiroto: no te rindas tigris!**

**Ambos usaron mucho poder, hubo una gran explosion, y cuando se fue la cortina de humo quien habia dejado de girar era tigris y segundos despues pegasus se detuvo**

**Hiroto: tigris...(sonrio) bien hecho amigo**

**Ginga: wow no sabia que eras tan fuerte!**

**Hiroto: gracias, pero si me hubiera esforzado mas te habria ganado**

**Ginga: si , se que lo hubieras hecho**

**Mas tarde hiroto se tuvo que ir**

**Ginga: cuidate**

**Hiroto: si**

**Kenta: cuando vuelvas tu pelea sera conmigo**

**Benkei: oye no te olvides de mi**

**Hiroto: claro que los enfrentare, hasta luego primito**

**Ginga: oye! , ya te dije que soy mayor!**

**Todos: ahhahahahhhaa**

**Hiroto: adios**

**Ginga: adios.**

**Fin.**


End file.
